1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile having a skid and a pair of driving wheels.
2. Prior Art
To run on rough roads such as sandy, muddy, bump, or rocky roads, there has been favorably used a three wheeler so called three wheeled buggy that runs comparatively slow. And to run on a snow surface with such three wheelers, detachable skids fixed thereto have been proposed.
Hitherto, such skids have been fixed on the tire of the front wheel or on the front fork for sustaining the front wheel.
As for the skids fixed on the front fork, its under surface can not comply with the inclined snow surface. As a result, grip and maneuverability are decreased. Further, the skid sometimes strikes the ground under the snow, and the rider is placed in danger.
On the other hand, as for the skids fixed on the tire of the front wheel, the under surface can comply with the inclined snow surface, but the relative portion between the front wheel and the skid is liable vary, and running stability becomes bad.